Late night talks
by bloominidiot
Summary: Elena goes to the graveyard to talk to her dead parents.BAD SUMMERY


_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

The panic started with Alaric Saltzman, when the teacher found that the girl he thought of as a daughter was not in her room. At first he didnt think anything of it, Elena was always going to her friends or her boyfriends house, though usually she left a note. When he found no note he called Bonnie, the witch, and the Caroline, the vampire. When neither had seen her he called Elijah's cell. Elijah was at his brothers dealing with a problem from his younger brother Kol whom had just come back into town. The Salvatore brothers were next, but neither had any clue as to where the girl was. So the panic started. Everyone started looking for the girl, all praying that they found her safe.

The night was cold and damp, but Elena Gilbert ignored the bite in the air and stared at the stars above her head. After a few moments she looked down to the double headstone that she was standing in front of.

IN MEMORY

GRAYSON and MIRANDA GILBERT

MAY 23, 2009

LOVING PARENTS

"Hi mom, dad. Its been a while." She whispered. "Sorry I haven't visited, but I know you understand. Alaric said he thinks your watching from the great beyond. But I just... I needed to talk to you." Elena sat down on the ground, not noticing the two men that had just entered the grave yard. One wearing a suit, the other in a button up red shirt and blue jeans. Alaric sent a quick text to everyone, calling off the search and telling them where Elena was. Elijah just watched as the woman he loved talked to her dead parents.

"Im in love. No not with Stefan even thought he is trying to win me back. His name is Elijah, and he is perfect. Bonnie says he is wrong for me, because his sister wants me dead and his brother can be a jerk. But Elijah is amazing, he is the perfect gentlemen all the time. The other day I fell asleep on his chest when we were watching a movie, and he just laid there with me and let me sleep, then when he brought me home and I asked him to stay with me he just held me all night. He makes me feal cherished." Elena laughed "Did I mention he was born in the 10th century" Elena paused and looked down at her hands then took a deep breath.

"And don't worry dad, Alaric is keeping an eye on me. He has turned into a second father, and a damn good one at that. Im actually thinking about moving into your room so I can give him mine. Ive offered him Jennas old room, but he refuses. He misses her and I think the reason why he refuses is because he stayed in that room with her, so he still sleeps on the couch. The only problem I can think of about letting him have my room is he will have to share the bathroom with Jeremy when he comes home, and we all know how Jer is a bathroom hog. That and Damon shows up in my room at odd hours, so I would love to see Damons face when he plops down on the bed to discover Ric instead of me." Elena giggled as she imagined Ric yelling at Damon.

Alaric looked over to see that Bonnie, Caroline, Klaus, the Salvatore brothers (Damon and Stefan) arrived. He put his finger to his lips to signal them to be quiet.

"OK whats next." Elena's voice pulled his attention back to Elena. "I gotta admit that Klaus is less of a jerk now that Caroline is his, as she says, better half. I cant argue with that one, she calms him. I think you would like everyone, you would have to get over the fact that Elijah looks to be about 35, and that he is a vampire, but I think you would like him once you got to know him. And mom would flip over his accent. What was it she use to say, there is nothing more sexy than a man with an accent. Well, Elijah defiantly has one, and she was right it is sexy." Elena paused for a moment. "I miss both of you so much, but I needed to tell you that I'm happy, and in love. Jeremy is happy and healthy, thought I am thinking, now that Klaus is tamed, as well as Klaus can be, that I might ask Damon to undo his compulsion and let him choose where he wants to be, I miss having my little brother around. And speaking of which I know that I'm adopted, and Ric is my biological step-dad. But like I said, He is kinda good at the dad thing." Elena traced the letters of her fathers name, then her mothers. "Well I better get going before Ric notices that I'm gone, he would freak out and probably call a whole search party." Elena said before standing up and dusting off her jeans. She dropped her hand down on the headstone one last time and turned to leave.

She stopped dead in her tracks and smiled when she saw the group, her family, waiting for her.

"So Ric called in the search party already." She asked walking up to the group and slipping under Elijahs arm. Elena looked over her makeshift family, as she snuggled into the man she loved side and smiled. Everything would be alright in the end, because they had each other.

"Damon," Elijah said as the group left the cematary, "No more late night visits to MY woman."


End file.
